Histoire d'une conquête
by Hermystic
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Aesalys. OS ou comment Severus a réussi à conquérir ce qui est important à ses yeux. Rating M.


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici ma petite participation au défi d'Aesalys ^^ En espérant qu'il soit encore valide pour être dans la liste des candidat(e)s !

Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir d'écrire ce one-shot !

**Disclaimer****: **rien n'est à moi tout est à Madame Rowling ! L'intitulé du défi en lui-même vient d'Aesalys !

**Pairing**: HG/SS what else ?!

**Rating:** M pour scène explicite de sexe

**Note:** j'espère que mon Severus n'est pas trop OOC ... si cela s'avère le cas, je m'en excuse par avance !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux silhouettes se détachaient dans l'ombre du soleil couchant. Immobiles, elles observaient un îlot au milieu du lac. L'un pensait à son mentor, son presque père alors que l'autre songeait à tous les morts tombés au combat.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait un an que le très célèbre mage noir Lord Voldemort était tombé sous l'_Avada Kedavra_ d'Harry Potter. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces quatre années où la terreur avait régné sur le monde sorcier.

Poudlard avait été remis sur pied et les élèves avaient pu reprendre les cours assez rapidement à la plus grande joie d'Hermione Granger et au plus grand désespoir de ses amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Chaque professeurs avaient repris son poste y compris Severus Snape, le maître des potions. Contre toute attente, il avait pu s'enfuir juste à temps et se cacher dans un lieu inconnu de tous en attendant que les événements se tassent.

XxX

Sa réhabilitation ne se fit pas sans mal. Tous, lors de son procès, avaient pu découvrir quel rôle il avait joué durant les deux guerres. Un paquet anonyme était parvenu à Harry qui ne fut pas dupe quant à son propriétaire. Il put découvrir ainsi des souvenirs qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors. Une trêve, certes pas très stable mais une trêve quand même, fut établit entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

Si bien que le premier cours de potions de l'année se déroula sans anicroches pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui n'était plus obligée de batailler ferme pour récupérer seule les points perdus lors de ces fameux cours.

Ronald avait certes gagné en taille mais pas vraiment en maturité. Envieux des nombreuses lettres reçues par Harry de la part de ses admiratrices, et admirateurs, il poursuivait avec une fougue certaine la conquête d'une certaine brunette.

Même quand la brunette était au calme, le rouquin n'était pas bien loin. Quand celle-ci revint du lac à pas lents, il l'attendait sur le perron menant au hall de l'école.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Attaqua-t-il directement,

- Ronald … soupira-t-elle,

- Je t'aime Hermione ! Dit-il bien que cette déclaration soit quelque peu creuse aux oreilles d'Hermione,

- Arrête Ron ! Cela ne marchera jamais entre nous deux et tu le sais très bien ! Dit-elle exaspérée de devoir répéter maintes fois la même chose,

- Hé bien quoi ?! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?! Je suis plus un héros que lui qui s'est planqué alors qu'on avait besoin de lui ! S'exclama-t-il,

- Ravi de le savoir Monsieur Weasley, dit une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure dans le dos d'Hermione l'empêchant ainsi de répondre. »

Blêmissant, Ron émit une série de gargouillement avant de reculer vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en tâtonnant vaguement derrière lui. Il regardait encore avec effroi le sombre professeur lorsqu'il rentra précipitamment dans l'école.

XxX

Hermione soupira en songeant qu'il était vraiment temps que l'année se finisse ! Elle se tourna doucement et regarda son professeur qui l'observa imperturbable.

« Severus … Dit-elle doucement,

- Non ne dites rien, dit-il en levant la main afin de la faire taire, ce soir même heure que d'habitude ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Satisfait, Severus la contourna en faisant tourbillonner sa cape. Hermione sentait encore l'air provoqué par le mouvement de cape quand elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. Se secouant la tête avec un léger sourire, elle rentra également à l'intérieur dans le but d'avancer un peu dans les révisions de ses ASPICS tout en essayant d'éviter Ronald. Tout cela ne serait définitivement pas une mince affaire !

XxX

Engourdie par le fait d'être restée dans la même position pendant un long moment, elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers les cachots un quart d'heure avant l'heure fixée par le rendez-vous de Severus.

« задержка (1), dit Severus sèchement alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver dans son bureau,

- Severus … soupira-t-elle,

- Что ? (2) ,dit-il avec mauvaise humeur,

- Pусском (3), dit-elle simplement en entrant dans la pièce. »

Haussant le sourcil, il se tourna vers elle et tenta de parler. S'apprêtant encore une fois à parler russe, il se reprit. Au second essai, il parla normalement bien qu'avec une légère hésitation.

« Navré Miss Granger, dit-il gravement,

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, je sais à quel point les livres de potions russes sont passionnants, rajouta-t-elle malicieusement. »

Soupirant, il ouvrit le chemin vers ses appartements. Hermione la suivit surprise qu'ils ne prennent pas la porte située plus loin dans le couloir. _La raison de sa mauvaise humeur vient sans doute de là... Après tout c'est moins pratique de passer par là, _songea-t-elle

XxX

Severus fit pivoter doucement une étagère emplie de fioles de potions. Il attendit qu'Hermione passe devant lui pour fermer derrière lui. Bien vite, une douce chaleur se fit ressentir dans le petit couloir. Habituée depuis le début de leur relation, elle appuya elle-même sur la pierre qui actionnait le mécanisme dévoilant un pan de la bibliothèque personnelle du maître des potions.

« Pattenrond ?! S'exclama Hermione. »

Une masse orange bien connue était en effet roulée en boule près de la cheminée. Surprise, elle s'avança dans les appartements pour voir que son chat avait pris ses aises. Installé sur un coussin, il prenait un repos semble-t-il bien mérité au vue des carcasses de souris qui trainaient à côté de lui.

« Ton … chat sait où te trouver on dirait, dit Severus avec un certain laconisme, il sait aussi se faire comprendre, poursuivit-il en grognant de mécontentement,

- Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils,

- Tourner le robinet du lavabo de la salle de bain a été un excellent moyen pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait … soif ! fit-il exaspéré,

- Oh rien que ça ? Dit-elle amusée par le comportement de son chat,

- C'est déjà trop, fit-il agacé, après tout ce n'est pas _son _territoire ! Continua-t-il,

- Faut-il que je me fasse pardonner dans ce cas là ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin,

- Hm … Pourquoi pas ? Fit l'homme avec un regard des plus suggestifs. »

Il captura les lèvres de sa compagne qui répondit à son baiser. Un ballet commença entre les deux amants. L'un tentait de dominer l'autre alors que Severus les faisaient reculer en direction de la chambre. La porte entre-ouverte, Severus la poussa à l'aide de son dos et les fit tous deux entrer dans la pièce éclairée par des bougies.

XxX

Hermione s'arrêta un instant surprise de cet élan de romantisme des plus inhabituels de la part de Severus.

« Je pensais qu'on serait plus au calme ici … Pour lire, dit-il en guise d'excuse,

- Mais … on aurait pu rester dans les fauteuils ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Un baiser la fit taire. Comprenant cette soudaine gêne, elle se laissa faire. Severus plaqua son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme qui se frotta à la bosse encore contenue dans le pantalon de son amant. Ce geste tira un petit gémissement à l'homme.

« Laisse toi faire Severus, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. »

Bien que crispé, il se détendit quand elle embrassa son cou. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ses vêtements qu'elle retira en les déchirant à moitié, sachant bien qu'un simple sort les réparerait, avant d'atteindre enfin ce qu'elle voulait : le sexe gorgé de sang de son compagnon.

XxX

Severus trembla en voyant les yeux de sa compagne. Jamais il ne s'y ferait à vrai dire... Voir tant de tendresse et de désir l'effrayait … autant que ça l'excitait.

Il retira aussi la tenue de moldue de sa compagne la laissant ainsi en sous-vêtements. Il l'observa comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il se délectait de sa silhouette endurcie par la guerre et les épreuves subites au fil des ans.

N'en pouvant plus, il l'allongea sur le lit et lui fit subir mille et une tortures. Hermione se tortillait comme un beau diable faisant grogner Severus qui n'en pouvait plus de contenir tout ce désir.

Hermione passa une main sur les fesses de Severus caressant celles-ci avant d'enlever son boxer. Écartant les jambes, elle permit à Severus de frotter le membre en érection contre son sexe humide. Severus retira les derniers sous-vêtements qui le séparait de sa dulcinée. L'air frais fit dresser les tétons de la poitrine d'Hermione qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Calant ses jambes autour de Severus, celui-ci put prendre possession de la jeune femme qui en fut soulagée autant que lui. Taquinant les pointes, il débuta un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide sous les injonctions de la jeune femme qui se cambrait sous le plaisir foudroyant.

Se sentant venir, il regarda la jeune femme sous lui voulant lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Hermione lui répondit par un doux sourire, qui illumina encore plus si cela était possible, ses yeux de couleur noisette.

Une ultime caresse et un ultime baiser eurent raisons de leurs barrières. Ils jouirent avec une telle force qu'ils eurent du mal à retrouver leur souffle. Mécaniquement, Severus les nettoya et les glissa sous la couverture laissant Morphée les emporter.

XxX

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent relativement tôt afin de profiter le plus possible de cette journée dominicale. Ils débutèrent par un petit déjeuner bien solide puis se lavèrent tout aussi vite.

Hermione aida Severus à choisir une tenue moldue, qui était dans l'air du temps, car l'homme n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se balader dans des rues bondées du monde moldu.

Elle laissa l'homme enfiler ses sous-vêtements, son pantalon et sa chemise quand elle l'entendit râler . Elle alla voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux la fit rire aux éclats. Rire qui arrêta Severus dans son élan. Il fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui était rentrée dans la pièce afin de régler cette « malheureuse » situation.

« Tu tiens vraiment à mettre ce nœud papillon Severus ? Demanda-t-elle,

- Oui ! Je veux être présentable, dit-il avec sa fierté habituelle,

- Mais enfin … Tu es très bien comme tu es, soupira la jeune femme en plantant un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui se présentaient à elle, mais soit … si tu y tiens ! »

Elle prit le nœud papillon des mains de son compagnon et le mit en place avec une dextérité qui surprit Severus.

« Mes parents vont souvent à des congrès pour les dentistes, dit-elle en surprenant son regard, et mon père met toujours un nœud papillon. »

Une fois le nœud mis, elle s'habilla d'une élégante robe bleue pâle décorée de fils marrons qui formaient une loutre et une biche jouant ensemble. Ses ballerines étaient également marrons et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban de la même couleur que la robe.

XxX

Tous deux étaient d'une grande élégance. On oubliait alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers ce qui arrangeaient bien leurs affaires !

Severus ne se voyait pas aller dans le monde moldu habillé de ses habituelles robes noires tandis qu'Hermione ne voulait pas s'équiper trop chaudement sachant qu'il ferait meilleur dans la zone pavillonnaire, destination finale de leur sortie un dimanche matin.

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école côte à côte évitant ainsi de se faire remarquer par les éventuels lêve-tôt de l'école. Hermione prit le bras de Severus et les transplana dans un parc qu'elle savait être non loin de chez elle.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison des Granger qui semblaient les attendre puisqu'ils répondirent de suite au coup de sonnette. Severus avait eu le temps de noter la présence de quelques véhicules garés non loin de la demeure.

Nerveux, Severus serra la main des parents d'Hermione alors que celle-ci faisait les présentations. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un pénétrait dans son esprit … Pourtant le fait n'était pas possible puisqu'il était en présence de moldus. Frissonnant, il en oublia de déglutir si bien qu'il s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive inquiétant à moitié ses hôtes et sa compagne.

Il fit un sourire crispé aux gens présents autour de lui permettant ainsi à l'atmosphère de se détendre. Il fut présenté aux membres de la famille qui passaient le week-end dans le coin. _Comme par hasard_, pensa Severus qui se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors comme ça, vous faites de la chimie ? Dit un homme à lunettes,

- En effet, acquiesça Severus, _ou du moins c'est ce que je compte dire aux moldus, _dit-il en son for intérieur,

- Oh ! Bien ! Alors on va bien s'entendre ! Dit-il joyeusement. »

XxX

Craignant le pire, il lança un appel au secours silencieux à Hermione dont le regard était … amusé. Il lui lança un regard assassin lui promettant une longue très longue séance de tortures dans un futur proche.

« Que pensez-vous de cette étude des probabilités sur les expériences chimiques ? Demanda l'homme qui visiblement en savait long sur le sujet. »

Complètement perdu, Severus ne sut que dire. Ce fut Hermione qui lui sauva la mise en le prenant à l'écart.

« Pense à la réaction des potions ! Si tu associes un élément à un autre élément et que tu mélanges, tu auras un résultat particulier. Si tu changes un des deux éléments, tu obtiendras un autre résultat. Avec ces quatre éléments différents, tu peux obtenir seize réactions différentes ce qui fait que tu as une chance sur seize d'avoir la réaction souhaitée. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Severus avait encore une mine concentrée sur les explications d'Hermione quand celle-ci posa sa question. Le raisonnement commençait doucement mais sûrement à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son cerveau de « scientifique ». Il hocha la tête quand il eut compris à peu près le concept de ce _théorème_ moldu.

XxX

Il retourna auprès de son hôte qui reprit son bavardage incessant. Les onomatopées intempestives émises par Severus eurent raison de son interlocuteur qui lui ficha la paix. Soulagé, Severus alla se servir un rafraîchissement au buffet prévu à cet effet.

Le temps passait, les discussions allaient bon train et lui … ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Il ne se tenait pas au courant de l'actualité du monde moldu si bien qu'il en était resté au peu de choses contenue dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur c'est-à-dire une télé en noir et blanc, une radio qui prenait une place impressionnante et c'était à peu près tout.

Hermione vit bien que Severus se renfermait de plus en plus qui le rejoignit. Il lui offrit une grimace pour lui montrer son impuissance. Elle posa sa main sur son bras afin de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts en venant jusqu'ici, dit Hermione à mi-voix, si tu le souhaites nous pouvons partir,

- Mais … et le repas ? Protesta Severus,

- Nous pouvons le prendre à l'école, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et les guida vers les parents d'Hermione qui interrompirent leur conversation.

« Nous partons, dit Severus abruptement,

- Déjà ? Dit la mère d'Hermione surprise,

- Oui maman, dit Hermione, nous avons d'autres choses de prévues cet après-midi,

- Mais vous n'avez même pas mangé ! S'exclama le père d'Hermione. »

Bien qu'un délicat fumet s'échappât de la cuisine, rien ne les retint. Ils sortirent après avoir salué les parents et quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Ils revinrent au parc d'où ils étaient arrivés. Des promeneurs du dimanche s'y trouvaient si bien qu'ils durent aller derrière un arbre pour transplaner.

La jeune femme murmura si bas un « Tu as su conquérir leur cœur Severus. » que l'homme crut avoir rêvé. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire qu'ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard. Ils se séparèrent le temps de faire le chemin qui menait au château. Bien que la fin de l'année approcha, ils voulaient éviter de se faire remarquer.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du professeur qui soupirait déjà de contentement de se retrouver dans un endroit familier. Il s'installa dans le canapé et ferma les yeux pour se remettre de ce moment quelque peu éprouvant que fut la rencontre avec la famille Granger.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me faire subir une très longue torture, dit Hermione en le taquinant. »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Hermione avait un sourire aguicheur qui fit beaucoup d'effets au professeur de potions. Se levant, il attrapa Hermioe, la porta et la bloqua sur le canapé avant de lui faire subir de douces et agréables caresses qui durèrent tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent point le temps passer enfermés comme ils l'étaient dans leur cocon de bonheur.

FIN

* * *

Je met ici la traduction des 3 mots russes que j'ai utilisé dans la fic : (1) Retard ! (2) Quoi ? (3) Russe.

Ceci étant bien sur du Google Trad' ...

Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur ce que j'ai utilisé pour le défi, n'hésitez pas à demander !

N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un petit message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
